crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
Color Guide
Color Guide= Crazy Bones come in Many different colors, here is a guide of all the color types they can come in. |-| Unpainted= Your typical Crazy Bone character. They come in every color of the rainbow! Nothing too special about these ones, just plain simple colors. The official sticker guides stated that the colors of brown, black and white would get retired around 1998 which meant they were harder to find, but there was very little truth to this as they would continue to produce figurines in this color. Series Available *Gogo's *Things *Rockers *Mega Bones *Skinny Bombers *Sports *Aliens *Buddies *Mutants *Sports Series 2 *DBZ *Medabots *Shin Chan *The New Generation *Mags *Marvel *Urban Toys *Megatrip *Foot *Turma da Monica Gallery 5_Full_Pink_Set.jpg|Most of the classic series only came in one color 4_Full_BW_Set.jpg|Even though this page states 'every color of the rainbow', other solid colors count too Urban_Toys_Full.jpg|The over seas Urban Toys figures were from Series 1, but were unpainted Genioslot1.jpg|A large group of unpainted Genios Gogo's |-| Painted= These special unique bones have a hand painted touch to them. These are NOT available in the older series of Crazy Bones. The first series to get special hand painted features were Aliens, now all the new characters released have it. Gallery (74)_Aliens.jpg|Some Aliens have glow in the dark eyes Monicacollection.png|Some of the Monica's Gang figures have painted faces |-| Jellies= Clear, softly-colored Crazy Bones giving an appearance like Jell-o. They do not count as Ice Bones, since they aren't completely transparent, nor are the sparkles. These are semi-translucent Bones with bright neon colors. Series Available Jellies are available in every classic series, as well as most Recent Series. |-| Ice= Transparent in appearance and carefully molded to perfection, you'll love Ice Bones. |-| Sparkles= Speckled with blue, red, green, silver and gold glitter dust throughout, they are recognizable when placed side by side with other bones. In Sets *All Classic Sets *Evolution *Urban Toys (Later Editions) *Megatrip *Cool/Groovy *Olympics *Monica's Gang *Foot (South American Foot Gogos) *Gogo's Futebol *Disney Gallery Disney-Wikkeez-Mickey-Mouse-tin-8-figures.jpg|Mickey tin with Sparkles Gogo's inside IMG 1367.JPG|Very rare Lightning Gogo's from the Olympics series with a Sparkles finish and a regular one GlitterGogo'sRealPoland.jpg|Sparkles (Glitter) Real Supermaket Gogo's GlitterFutGogo's.png|Sparkles Fut Gogo's Glitter eggy.jpg|Sparkles McDonald's Monster Bone Eggy Rockers_Glitter.jpg|Rare Sparkles Rockers -44-gogos-turma-da-mnica-lote-c-preco-promocional--11872-MLB20051095256 022014-F.jpg|Monica's Gang Sparkles sparkles_DBZ.png|Dragonball Z Sparkles (credit: firewalker_75) |-| Toothpaste= Swirls of semi-translucent colors mixed with pearly white streaks to make for a color scheme resembling toothpaste. |-| Glowies= Glow in the dark Crazy Bones are specially designed to illuminate in the dark. Rare findings if you discover one in your pack. Trivia *40 Very Rare GITD Rockers were included in The Gogo's Crazy Bones The Game . *These were released for the Cool/Groovy Series in Israel. Elite (Waffle Company) released Olympic Glowies in there Waffle Crisps Packages. These are very rare and hard to find. *There were special packs of Things and Gogos (1996) released that contained only glowie figures. *Coca Cola Geloucos (Mexico) glowies were not just white but pink, orange, green, blue & purple. *Some Aliens figures had glow in the dark eyes. Gallery OriginalGlowies.png|A rare pack of exclusive Glowie Gogo's from the classic series Glowiess.jpg|A rare pack of exclusive Glowie Gogo's from the Things series 3_Full_Glow_Set_2.JPG|Original Gogo's and their glow effect in action (30) Glow Sets 1+2.jpg (31) Glow Sets 3+4.png (69) Rockers 1.png (70) Rockers 2.png glkoweigogos.png|Bag of Glowies Mexicanbones.png|Coca Cola Geloucos (Mexico) Glowies were not just white but pink, orange, green, blue & purple Paintredaliens.png|Some Aliens have glow in the dark eyes Glowinthedarkmanaa.png|Glowie Cranicola brainyzanymntwins.JPG|Glowie Brainy GLOIWZ.png|Glowies (Things) GlowieGogosand Pack.jpg|Cool/Groovy Glowies from Israel. Waffle oly's.png|These Olympic Glowies, from Israel, were included in boxes of frozen waffles! (from the Grannelle collection) |-| Shiny= These are alot like Precious Metals (colors) but with different color shine to them such as Pink and Blue. Trivia *Shiny are not as a rare as Precious Metals (Gold & Silver) Gallery ShinyGogos1.JPG ShinyGogos2.JPG ShinyGogos3.JPG ShinyGogos4.JPG ShinyGogos6.JPG ShinyGogos7.JPG GoGo-shining-in-bulk-packing-New.jpg|Shiny Evolution Gogo's (Israel) Shinybiny.png|Shiny Gogo's Jordi_Alba.jpg|A very rare Supergoal Gogo that has a shiny finish |-| Metals= Metallic shades of silver and bronze, metals are considered rare, yet attainable within the Crazy Bones family. These were also released in the Cool/Groovy Series and in the New Gogos (Megatrip and Turma Da Monica) in Brazil. Trivia *Even though they are called Metals, they are not made of metal, they are still plastic. Gallery MicF-71Fc7MdEjmHJ8w8mGQ.jpg|Metal Tez MetalGoku.png|Metal Goku DSC07789.jpg|Metal Things Juruk Bronze.png|Metal Juruk |-| Precious Metals= Gold and Silver bones are extremely rare and high in collector's value. In fact, they are considered the rarest among all Crazy Bones to collect! Shiny in appearance, Precious Metals are a collector's paradise. Some Precious Metals can be acquired in collector's tins. For shiny blue, pink and other colors aside from Silver and Gold see Shiny (colors). Precious Metals Can Be Found In These Series: *Gogos (1996) *Things *Monster Bones *Aliens (Australia only) *Mutants *C1000 (Megatrip & Cool/Groovy) *Olympics *Foot *Gold Tin 1 & 2 *Supergoal *Disney Silver Certificate In the late 90's and early 2000's you could win a certificate that would allow you to collect a Silver figure from the original Gogos (1996). Precious Metal Megatrip Promotions in European Supermakets ]] There was a promotion by C1000, where if you manage to find a Gold Suti, you win a limousine ride, and get over 2,000 packs of Gogo's for your school. It is one of the rarest Crazy Bones, since there was only ever 425 of them made. A golden Ayu was given away in a similar deal by Real stores, along with a golden Tau distributed by Carrefour stores. Trivia *Gold is valued higher than Silver. *Although they are called 'metals', they are not actually made from metal, but a shiny paint coat. *In Australia, Aliens could be found in Precious Metal colors. *In the 90's, many kids in the playground would buy gold and silver spray paint and paint their Crazy Bones figures to pass them off as rare, but as time went on, the paint would chip off revealing the figure's true colors. Pretty deceitful, isn't it? *PPI worker Roberto Marinho has an exclusive, one-of-a-kind Turma Da Monica collector's tin that has only shiny gold figures. *Unofficial series such as Abatons, Dracco Heads, Grolls and Gorks, Dragon Hunters, Avengers Chibis, Jumpers & JoJo's Bouncin Boneheads also has Precious Metal colors for their figures. Precious Metal Gallery |-| Energy= Gogo's that change color in the sun or in cold or warm water. They are only available in the Foot, Turma Da Monica, and Gogo's Futebol series. Gallery TurmaEnergy.jpg|Sealed Gogo's Turma Da Monica Promotional Energy Packs. $_12 (18).JPG|Energy Zaya (Gogo's Futebol 2014) Photo Credit: Firewalker75 esder3r.png|Megatrip Energy Gogo's in the Ferrisariato Commercial. |-| Tie-dye= Tie-dye figures are a mix of two different colors, they are very rare to find and are not documented on any official guide. Gallery TyeDyeMega.jpg|White & Blue (Skinny Bombers) Image356.jpg|Sly Boy 2Colorz.png|Tie-dye Wizard and The Eternal Dragon (credit: Sarethums and Firewalker_75) manycolor.png|Cowboy |-| Fuzzy= This fuzzy color / texture is only found in the Superstars series, whereas the Gogo's obtain a fuzzy texture onto them. This texture would either cover the whole Gogo, or cover nearly all of it. They are only found in the Superstars series, wrapped up in plastic bags to prevent scratches. Some Fuzzy's had Precious metal painting on them, for example Hiroki, (see image at top). Also this leads to Gogo's getting dust on them so make sure to keep them stored safely. Each Gogo comes only in two colors which is a lot less than the five colors of previous series. |-| Lasers = In Series 1, there were two sets of rarities, the 10 Wanteds and the 5 Most Wanteds, as well as the classic Miro-K. In Series 2, the only rarity was Mr. Peako - while the translucent "glitter" figures proved to be popular, they were just as readily accessible as any others. Series 4 showed a return of Wanted hard-to-find's, sometimes referred to as Most Wanteds - 10 characters were given the nod. However, it was Series 3 (Explorer) that proved to have the most ambitious rarity campaign so far - each character was cast in a laser finish; a total of 80 limited editions. A small amount of characters were also produced in a lazer finish in the 2010 England series. A extremely small amount of Mosh, the first character in the first modern series, were made into a lazer color and given away at Explorer launch events in the U.K. The lasers only have 4 basic colors (aside from highlights): yellow, blue, orange, and green. Amassing a complete set can be a daunting task, since they were included once in 35 issues (estimated - see accompanying photo). This author invested a great deal in bringing the pictured collection together, and in the end, was forced to purchase the final 35 pieces - even so, #20, Offon, continues to be elusive at the time of this writing. Many consider this to be an unfair move - cheating as it were - since the purist considers the only fair way of collecting is through luck-of-the-draw, or trades with other collectors. Yet the monetary expenditure reached several hundred dollars, spread over months, in typical pack purchases only half-way through the effort. Even those final 35 ultimately cost almost $200.00 USD (including overseas shipping charges), resulting in an astronomical outlay. For these reasons, the collection seen here, even though still incomplete, represents the largest capital endowment in the entire Grannelle collection. Laser Gallery Series3 lasers 4.png|Many packs had to be opened just to reach the halfway point (from the Grannelle collection) Series3 lasers 3.png|The problem of encountering duplicates was frustrating (from the Grannelle collection) S3 lasers 1.png|All of the Series 3 laser figures (from the Grannelle collection). Lasers.png|England 2010 Lasers (Grannelle Collection) LaserMosh.png|Laser Mosh (Grannelle Collection) Lasermosh2.jpg|Two laser Mosh |-| Whistlers = A whistler's dream come true, pick up a bone and blow into the hole like a soda bottle. Whistle your favorite tune! Figures that have a small hole on the plastic that you can blow into and whistle a tune. These figures just have very minor factory faults which causes a hole in their plastic and because of this they were categorized as whistlers in the old Crazy Bones guide books. |-| UV Glowies= Special forms of solid neon colors that glow under a UV light. They appear in Buddies and Mutants packs. |-| Gooies= Melted differently into a unique bone shape, these bones are valued with the same appreciation as their perfectly shaped compadres. Gooies are extremely deformed Crazy Bones. These are very hard to get, and are avalible in every series from GoGo's to New Generation. Gooies are rare because they are actually a factory fault making the figure mutated and not made this way intentionally. Gooies are extremely rare in the new series of Crazy Bones since they are all hand painted and go through many quality inspections before they are finally sold, but in the 90's this wasn't the case and figures would be rushed out to stores. Gooies in the new series can just be a matter of being painted on the wrong part of the figure, or forgotten to be painted atall when they were meant to be. Although it's an unusual occurance to find one of these in a pack, this doesn't make them more valuble than others, unless there is collector's of oddities. Gallery newgooey.png|Raysun Factory Error errorguide.png|Gooies (Offical Crazy Bones Guide) 200dollarswtf.JPG|Gooey Shag 2colorsGRAD.png|Gooey & regular Oink DSC07790.jpg|Gooey Nutty & Melon Head DSC07811.jpg|Gooey Banger GOOEYS.png|Gooey Orby & Bone Boy Ghoulias.png|Regular & Gooey Ghoulia Gooe2.png|Gooey Prep Gooie3.png|Gooey Top Hat (Mutant) Goooie.png|Regular & Gooey Pumpkin IMG 4747.jpg|Gooey Nutty L0l.png|Regular & Gooey Coach Lyden5.png|Gooey Monster Meltedgooie.png|Gooey Naily Messygooei.png|Gooey & Regular Panic Normalgooey.png|Regular & Gooey Eggy (Kayak) fanggooey.png|Gooey Fang GooeyJellyBone.jpg|Gooey Jelly Bone brokenchamp.png|Gooey Champ Photo 2.jpg|Gooey Weirdo (2 stuck together) Photo 3.jpg|Gooey Edison Photo 4.jpg|Unknown Gooey (too mutated to identify!) gooeiwhat.png|Unknown Gooey (too mutated to identify!) Goey-dbz.png|Gooey Bulma Gooey-piccolo.png|Gooey Piccolo greatgooooie.png|Gooey Great Monkey PB011208.jpg|Gooies and how they should look like IMG 20171115 203447 648.JPG IMG_4070.JPG|Two different Gooies of 'Vampire' in the same color! IMG 4268.JPG|Eggy (Kayak) Gooie Orbit gum.jpg|Smooth Ostrich's Gooie Orbit Gooeytoast.jpg|Smooth Ostrich's Gooie Toast IMAG0850.jpg IMAG0849.jpg Gooey mutant teachers pet .jpg|Gooey (green) mutant teachers pet next to normal (purple) Error Gooey Gogo.jpg Category:About Category:Color Guide Category:Color Guides